Ying Yang
by LadyGira
Summary: Ryu miraba bastante asustado a la persona que estaba frente a él, en el alféizar  de su puerta, pensando que se trataba de una mala pesadilla pero no lo era, él estaba ahí en carne y hueso, su otra mitad, Yami Bakura
1. Chapter 1 Un invitado inesperado

Con ustedes mi primer fanfic de Yugi Oh se me ocurrió de repente y comencé a escribir este capítulo. Esta ubicado dos años después del final del anime, donde aparentemente los yamis desparecieron para siempre.

Yugi Oh pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo tan sólo los pido prestados para crear esta interesante historia, se enfocará en la pareja de Bakura y Ryu principalmente pero también saldrán otros personajes y parejas importantes, según como se desarrolle la historia tal vez sea la primera parte de toda una saga.

Bakura:- ¬_¬ demonios, sabía que algún día vendría.  
>Ryu:- *bostezando* esto será problemático.<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 El invitado inesperado<br>**

Ryu miraba bastante asustado a la persona que estaba frente a él, en el alféizar de su puerta, pensando que se trataba de una mala pesadilla pero no lo era, él estaba ahí en carne y hueso, su otra mitad, Yami Bakura, aquel ser que lo torturo durante mucho tiempo, pero el rostro asustado de Ryu no era por miedo sino porqué su otra parte había aparecido después de tantos años en su puerta cubierto de heridas.  
>Bakura lo observaba con la mirada borrosa y antes de que el albino pudiese reaccionar cayó inconsciente en el suelo.<br>Ryu se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, incapaz de saber qué hacer, después de unos segundos por fin reaccionó y cargó a Bakura hasta llevarlo a su cama, tras encargarse de que estuviese bien cubierto, tomó el teléfono y llamó a un médico conocido. Tras darle una larga explicación sobre la situación comentando que su hermano gemelo había llegado de un viaje largo en terribles condiciones logró convencer al médico de que lo fuese a visitar.

Mientras llegaba comenzó a darle los primeros auxilios a Bakura, limpiando sus heridas y notando el terrible estado en el que se encontraba. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado tan lleno de heridas? Jamás había visto a su contra parte de esa manera. En primer lugar ¿Por qué tenía cuerpo propio? Aunque una parte de él se alegraba que no estuviese de nuevo dentro de él.  
>Aún no podía cree que estuviese ayudando al sujeto que atormentó su vida por años pero ahí estaba cuidando a su otro yo que ahora tenía cuerpo propio y había aparecido en medio de la nada con esas graves heridas. ¿Qué significado tenía aquello? No lo sabía pero comenzaba a tener miedo, no sabía porque su yami había vuelto y los recuerdos dolorosos sepultados en la oscuridad comenzaban a recuperarse a gran velocidad.<br>¿Qué podía hacer? La primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza fue llamar a Yugi o en dado caso a Marik, tal vez sus yamis habían regresado también, aunque comenzaba a pensar que si les marcaba su vida se vería en vuelta en desagradables situaciones como antes, además desconocía que podía ser lo correcto. Si ellos se enterasen de que Bakura estaba de vuelta tal vez tratarían de eliminarlo, después de todo es un enemigo temible pero en ese estado Ryu no sabía si fuese peligroso.  
>En ese momento se escuchó el timbre y Ryu salió de sus complicados pensamientos, decidiendo arreglar eso después de que el doctor le diera el diagnóstico.<p>

Fue a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa el médico no venía solo, estaba junto a la persona que jamás esperaría ver ahí: Mai Valentine.  
>-¡Ryu! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -comentó la rubia con una gran sonrisa, traía puesto un traje de motociclista y en el exterior se veía la misma moto estacionada.<br>-¿Mai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tras unas pequeñas explicaciones, Mai le explicó que casi atropella al pobre doctor cuando este se bajaba del auto, avergonzada le ofreció ayuda para cargar con el equipo médico. Ryu les ofreció pasar y mientras el doctor entraba a la habitación para atender a Bakura, el albino y la rubia charlaban en la cocina. A Ryu no le quedó de otra que contarle la verdad a Mai sobre la persona que estaba en la otra habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Bakura? –preguntó Mai impresionada, Ryu le indicó que bajara la voz por que no deseaba molestar al doctor.

-¡Ese tipo es peligroso! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ayudarlo? – le regañó la rubia cruzando los brazos —Supongo que recordaras todo lo que nos hizo pasar.

Mai había sido junto con otros una de las víctimas del Reino de las Sombras y pese a que Yami Marik había sido el principal torturador de su mente, aún se mantenía alejada de cualquiera que tuviese que ver con ello, los recuerdos de ese lugar solitario venían a su mente con frecuencia pero se había decidido a no cometer de nuevo el error de traicionar a sus amigos por lo que siempre que podía iba a visitarlos para alegrase el alma.  
>- Lo sé, pero no podía dejarlo solo, no sé por qué pero cuando lo vi herido, no dude en ayudarlo.<p>

Mai suspiró y tras un pequeño silencio sonrió para sorpresa del albino, él se esperaba que la rubia lo reprimiera otra vez sin embargo había sonreído. ¿Qué sucedía?

-Ustedes siempre tan amables —la rubia recordó a Yugi y compañía, sin duda ellos habrían ayudado a su peor enemigo si este estuviese muy herido frente a sus ojos. Ella no podía ignorar al pequeño Ryu que lucía confundido frente a las adversidades que se le presentaban. —Pues lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es velar por su seguridad y esperar que no vuelva a dar problemas ni querer mandar a nadie al reino de las sombras. —Se quedó callada unos segundos y luego miró con seriedad al albino.

-¿Has hablado ya con los otros?

El silencio de Ryu fue suficiente respuesta para ella, con una sola mirada le bastó a Mai para comprender por qué el chico tenía miedo de llamar a los otros: desconocía las reacciones que tendrían frente a la noticia de que su enemigo había regresado de repente, más importante ¿Los otros yos de Yugi y Marik habrían regresado también? A la rubia le daban escalofríos con solo pensar en la idea del regreso del Marik oscuro, definitivamente no le daba mucho gusto pero sería agradable volver a hablar con el antiguo faraón. Todavía le costaba asimilar toda esa historia pero tras estar mucho tiempo con Yugi y pasar todas las aventuras junto a ellos ya se creía cualquier cosa.

-Entiendo, supongo que deseas guardar el secreto hasta entender que sucede exactamente ¿No es verdad?

-Correcto, no es que pretenda ocultar la verdad, tan sólo quiero saber que sucede antes de involucrar a mis amigos en esto.

Mai iba a decir algo más pero unos alaridos interrumpieron la conversación de ambos, los gritos provenían del cuarto de Ryu, alarmados corrieron y entraron a la habitación quedándose congelados ante la escena. Bakura estaba en la cama y gritaba desesperado mientras el médico trataba de calmarlo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!—gritaba el albino lleno de angustia y miedo. Esa imagen de su otro yo era completamente desconocida para Ryu y también para la rubia porque ambos miraban la escena completamente pasmados. Fue hasta que Bakura trató de levantarse cuando Ryu reaccionó y sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazó impidiendo que se parara, comenzó a tranquilizarlo con el mismo abrazo mientras Mai salía con el doctor.  
>Bakura estaba sorprendido por las acciones de su hikari por lo que dejó de moverse y se fue calmando en esos brazos tan acogedores y suaves, poco a poco cerró los ojos y fue liberando todo el estrés contenido. Por primera vez Ryu sintió las lágrimas de Bakura caer, sintió como su otro yo lloraba en sus brazos desesperado, en ese instante supo que Bakura ya no era el mismo que antes y sintió la fuerte necesidad de protegerlo de aquellos que le hicieron daño.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, pronto el próximo capitulo.<p>

Yami:- ¬_¬ Yo soy el protagonista, debería estar saliendo en el primer capítulo.  
>Yugi:- Vamos, no hay que preocuparse por eso * sonrie*<br>Joey:- Es cierto viejo, aunque no entiendo por que Mai sale primero.  
>Mai:- * les guiña el ojo* Una mujer siempre tiene sus trucos.<br>Doctor:- *sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que hablan*

Tea:-*con una gota tras su cabeza* Dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2 Sombras en movimiento

Muchas gracias a las dos personas que escribieron esos comentarios, sin duda me apoyaron mucho. Aquí les traigo este segundo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado, en este capítulo irán entrando otros personajes de la serie.

Tea:- ¬¬ No se preocupen aún no salgo * molesta por los comentarios sobre ella*  
>Serenity:- Vamos Tea, tranquila.<p>

Yami:- u_u esta autora esta loca, ¿qué clase de cosas tendrá en su cabeza con nosotros?  
>Bakura:- ¬_¬ mejor la mandamos al reino de las sombras.<br>*recibe un zape*  
>Bakura:- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?<br>Ryu:- ¬_¬ para que no digas tonterías, quedamos que no mandarías a nadie al reino de las sombras.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 Sombras en movimiento<strong>

Las horas habían pasado y la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad de Domino, en una casa un albino dormía tranquilo en su cama mientras en la cocina Ryu charlaba con Mai sobre el estado de Bakura.

-Realmente tuvo que pasarla muy mal como para estar en ese estado –comentó la rubia –El médico dijo que sus heridas no eran tan graves físicamente pero sí podía verse que sufrió muchas torturas y agresiones tanto físicas como psicológicas ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-No tengo idea, pero creo que no deseo averiguarlo, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

El albino estaba confundido, esa nueva faceta de Bakura era completamente desconocida para él ¿En dónde había estado todo ese tiempo su otro yo? ¿Por qué había sufrido de esa manera tan terrible? Recordó todas las torturas por las que había pasado gracias a Bakura ¿no sería esta una buena forma de castigarle? Ryu meneó la cabeza, aunque ese ser lo hubiese torturado de manera cruel no podía dejarlo solo, en el fondo siempre sintió que su otro yo estaba solo y no deseaba que Ryu lo abandonara, sólo que lo mostraba de una forma completamente retorcida y el albino todavía no perdonaba que se atreviera a lastimar a sus amigos pero en el fondo estando dentro del cuerpo de Bakura pudo ver su pasado en el antiguo Egipto y la soledad que llevó al ladrón a volverse lo que es ahora, pudo sentir el dolor de perder a todas esas personas importantes para él sin poder hacer nada, un alma tan desesperada y corrompida había sido presa fácil para un terrible demonio que se apoderó de su alma.  
>En este momento Bakura había regresado de la oscuridad lleno de heridas, tan confundido como él lo estaba, temeroso y asustado a cualquiera que se le acercarse. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? ¿Qué le sucedió a Bakura en el lugar al que había ido? Tenía la sensación de que no deseaba saber la respuesta.<p>

-En fin, averiguaré lo que pueda por mi cuenta –Ryu salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de la rubia. ¿Investigar? ¿Investigar lo que le había sucedido a Bakura? ¿De verdad serían capaces de encontrar al culpable del dolor del ladrón? ¿Estaban haciendo lo correcto? ¿Y en dónde empezarían a buscar?  
>La mujer pareció responder a su pregunta por qué Mai le sonrió de oreja a oreja.<p>

-Descuida conozco a unos cuantos chicos hermosos que saben investigar de manera maravillosa –sonrió la mujer saliendo de la casa –Por ahora quédate con él, yo me encargo de avisarle a Yugi y los otros, seguramente mañana estarán aquí tocando la puerta.

Ryu sonrió, sin duda sus amigos llegarían de inmediato a verlo en cuanto se enterasen de la situación, juntos podrían encontrar una solución a este extraño problema, aunque fuese el peor enemigo que hubiesen tenido no dejarían a Bakura solo, ese no era el estilo de el equipo Yugi, incluso Kaiba terminaba ayudando aunque al principio fuese en contra de su voluntad y no "creyera" en esas fuerzas misteriosas que rodean al mundo aunque lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos y sentido en carne propia.  
>Vio por la ventana como Mai se alejaba con la moto y tras quedarse viendo hacia la noche por unos instantes regresó a la habitación donde su yami dormitaba, qué tranquilo se veía durmiendo, como si nunca lo hubiese podido hacer en años. Bakura susurraba entre sueños, Ryu suspiró, definitivamente había acabado en la situación más extraña que pudiese imaginar, pero no podía negar que empezaba a resultarle entretenida.<p>

Mai transitaba por la ciudad oscura en la moto, en medio de su camino sonó su celular y se detuvo sabiendo quien llamaba con sólo escuchar el timbre, la voz de un joven se escuchó al otro lado.  
>-¿Mai? ¿Qué sucede? Te estamos esperando desde hace horas para la reunión del equipo.<br>-Lo siento Varon, ahora mismo voy, es que le surgió un contratiempo a un amigo y va a necesitar de nuestros servicios.  
>La voz del joven se alteró al escuchar esas palabras.<br>-¿Otro problema? ¿Quién es ahora? ¿Wheeler otra vez? –Mai suspiró, sin duda su amigo todavía se ponía celoso cuando le hablaban de Joey, cada vez que ambos se veían se la pasaban discutiendo y no había nadie que los separara.  
>-No, esta vez es un asunto más serio –comentó Mai con tono grave y su compañero se tranquilizó para escuchar. –Me temo que tal vez el mundo este en problema de nuevo. Yo voy a casa de Yugi, ustedes vayan a buscar al resto de los muchachos, quiero que nos vamos en casa de Kaiba, también avisen a Tristán, él debe saber dónde encontrar a sus compañeros y contacten a Marik para explicarle que hay problemas y díganle que contacte conmigo lo más pronto posible.<p>

Otra voz se escuchó en el fondo, pertenecía a Amelda, el chico protestó con la idea de tener que ir a ver a Kaiba de nuevo, después de todo no se llevaban muy bien que digamos a pesar de que los rencores ya habían terminado sin embargo un regaño de Raphael fue suficiente para que ambos chicos se calmaran, el rubio le indicó a Mai que no se preocupara, él se encargaría junto con los otros de buscar a los demás y reunirlos.  
>La mujer sonrió, sin duda había formado un gran equipo, esos tres y ella tenían un lazo muy importante entre ellos, los cuatro habían sido víctimas de los planes oscuros de Dartz siendo manipulados como marionetas por el mismo, también los cuatro tenían un lazo de dolor que les hacía arrepentirse de su pasado, por eso un año después de que el faraón desapareciera Mai decidió volver a reunirlos para formar un equipo de motociclistas que vagara por el mundo velando por la seguridad de todas las personas, evitando tragedias como las que ellos sufrieron usando para ello las cartas de duelos de monstruo que gracias a las tecnologías de Kaiba iban mejorando bastante, eran un equipo muy unido y de vez en cuando Marik y Tristán se unían con sus propias motos a las búsquedas y misiones sin embargo sólo cuando el equipo de los cuatro los requería después de todo Marik conocía muy bien la zona de Egipto y Tristán ya se había peinado toda el aérea de Domino y a veces el mismo Joey, Yugi, Tea, Duke y todos sus amigos se unían para realizar un mundo mejor, cada uno de ellos luchaba por mejorar el mundo que el faraón había salvado y que ahora parecía estar de nuevo en peligro, por eso había que entrar en acción lo más pronto posible.<p>

Mai Valentine recorrió de nuevo las calles durante unos minutos hasta que llegó por fin a casa de Yugi, para su alivio la tienda aún estaba abierta, empujo la misma y encontró al bicolor ordenando algunos paquetes de cartas en los estantes y guardando las cosas para cerrar la puerta. Yugi levantó la vista y se sorprendió de verla.

-¿Mai? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Tras saludarlo, le explicó la situación detalle por detalle de lo que había sucedido y sus sospechas sobre la situación. Yugi estaba sorprendido y a la chica no se le escapó la mirada de tristeza en su rostro, al parecer por ahora sólo Bakura había regresado tal y como ella sospechaba.

-¿Qué crees que puede significar todo esto? –preguntó Mai esperando que el bicolor le contestara con sinceridad, todos sabían muy bien lo duro que había sido para el joven separarse de Yami y aunque hubiese pasado dos años desde que se fue todos sus amigos sabían que aún no podía olvidarle.

-No lo sé, pero –el joven levantó la vista decidido –Puede que tenga relación con lo que he estado soñando estos últimos días.

Mai abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esa revelación ¿Un sueño?, si Yugi fuera cualquier persona no lo tomaría en cuenta pero tal vez ese sueño tuviese una gran relevancia e importancia por los acontecimientos futuros, estaba por preguntar cuál había sido el sueño cuando sonó su celular y contestó al instante porque ese tono sólo sonaba cuando sus compañeros le llamaban por una emergencia, Yugi puso atención también bastante serio.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Varon?

-Mai, me temo que tus temores eran ciertos, un peligro está sobre nosotros. ¡La casa de Joey esta en llamas y no logro encontrarlo! ¡Ese idiota se volvió a meter en problemas!

La rubia miró aterrorizada a Yugi y este le contestó con la misma mirada, sin duda los problemas acababan de comenzar y no sólo para ellos porque en otra parte de la ciudad Amelda iba llegando a la mansión Kaiba y vio un escenario que jamás creyó ver en su vida, toda la mansión estaba destrozada, asustado entró a la misma buscando rastros de sobrevivientes y al salir recibió una fría y gélida mirada.

-¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi mansión, bastardo? –Conocía muy bien esa voz, se trataba de Kaiba quien lo miraba furioso, y el chico entendió por primera vez lo que era estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, sin duda se había metido en grandes problemas.

El sonido de los bomberos que recorrían la ciudad rumbo a casa de Joey despertó a Bakura, asustado trató de levantarse pero se encontró con su otro yo durmiendo en una silla velando por él, el ladrón cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y acarició el cabello de su hikari mientras pronunciaba suavemente.

-Perdóname.

* * *

><p>Varon:- *o* Yupi, un poco de protagonismo.<br>Joey:- ¬_¬ bah, si yo voy a ser el héroe.  
>*ambos empiezan a pelear*<p>

Mokuba:- u_u demonios, perdí mis videojuegos en la mansión.  
>Noah:- Tranquilo *sonrie* podemos hacer que Kaiba pague todo.<br>Kaiba :- ¬_¬ ¿y por qué yo? Si todo es culpa de Amelda.  
>Amelda:- ¡Ya te dije que yo no fui idiota!<p>

Raphael:- *regaña a Joey, Varon, Kaiba y Almelda* ¬¬ Comportaos, ¿qué no tienen modales? * suspira* Dejen sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos tormentosos

¡He regresado con más! ¡Muchas gracias por aquellas personas que siguieron creyendo en mi!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 Recuerdos tormentosos<strong>

Las ambulancias y bomberos se escuchaban a lo lejos pero Bakura estaba más centrado en mirar al joven idéntico a él que permanecía dormido al lado de su cama. Recordó todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Ryu y la desolación empezó a molestarle. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de lo que hizo él lo salvó? ¿Por qué recurrió a ese hogar en medio de la oscuridad?

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar lo que le había sucedido pero por más que tratara de hacerlo no podía, su propia mente intentaba evitar que recordase ese tormentoso momento en el cual se vio envuelto. Todavía no era el momento de revelar esos oscuros secretos.

-¿Bakura? –preguntó entonces una voz que le hizo alejarse de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba Ryu mirándole con esos grandes ojos preocupados pero enseguida el menor retrocedió unos cuantos pasos por precaución y era completamente normal que lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó tratando de mostrar su personalidad rebelde y seria, pero en el fondo no era más que una fachada. -¿Enserio curaste a la persona que te hizo tanto daño? ¿Acaso eres un tonto?

_Aléjate, Aléjate _pensaba Bakura internamente, no le importaba que tanto tuviera que lastimarlo, tan solo quería que se fuese de ahí y no se involucrara en sus asuntos, no quería que saliese lastimado, no de nuevo.

-Yo también te extrañé- contestó Ryu con un rostro tranquilo. ¿De verdad estaba tranquilo frente a la persona que le ha hecho daño? Bakura no podía comprenderlo, pero en parte era ese el motivo por el cual quería mantenerlo alejado.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? –preguntó el albino mirándolo con frialdad, sus heridas aún no estaban curadas por lo cual era peligroso levantarse sin embargo al ladrón eso no le importaba y se incorporó.

Ryu no respondió de inmediato, el albino no sabía como responder a las preguntas del ladrón y menos en esa situación tan extraña. Iba a contestar cuando notó que Bakura empezaba a levantarse.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Todavía estás herido! –sin ninguna duda lo volvió a empujar a la cama, normalmente el ladrón podría resistirse a la fuerza del menor sin embargo ahora mismo estaba demasiado agotado.

-Te salvé porqué quise y ya, ¿entendido? Y no me salgas con tonterías de que te vas a escapar por qué no quieres que me involucre en cosas peligrosas. Si no querías que me involucrara desde el principio no hubieses venido a tocar mi puerta.

Al ladrón le tomó por sorpresa la actitud del menor. Se había vuelto demasiado fuerte durante su ausencia, ya no era el Ryu frágil que conocía, ahora había desarrollado un nuevo temperamento, tal vez por su deseo a enfrentársele cara a cara y no volver a dejar que nadie lo pisoteara.

-No pongas esa cara, soy el mismo de siempre –lo miró con una expresión relajada, pero internamente Ryu estaba temblando de miedo, preguntándose de dónde demonios había sacado las agallas para hacerle frente al ladrón -Esta vez no te dejaré tomar el control, así que me vas a decir por qué acabaste en esta situación.

Si Bakura se había quedado pasmado durante unos segundos, reaccionó de inmediato al sentir que el menor le ordenaba.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esas agallas? ¿Acaso piensas que en verdad puedes hacerme hablar? ¡Nunca te diré nada! Así que sigue soñando niño.

Ryu suspiró y dio media vuelta. Bakura sonrió satisfecho, había vencido –o eso creía él- la conversación. Nadie le haría hablar por más que lo intentara. Se recuperaría pronto y saldría de ahí lo más pronto posible. Le preocupaba el escándalo de los bomberos ¿acaso ya habrían llegado _ellos_? Cerró el puño molesto no más de pensarlo, no iba a perdonar a esos bastardos, se encargaría de borrarlos del mapa a uno por uno él solo, sin involucrar a Ryu ni a los demás.

-Lo pagarán, sin duda ellos lo pagarán –susurró en voz alta sin darse cuenta mirando por la ventana.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos? –preguntó una voz a su espalda que le provocó un buen susto. Bakura saltó y se giró a ver alterado a Ryu, quién tenía una expresión divertida en la cara y por alguna razón sostenía una jeringa en una de sus manos.

-Espera….¿qué vas a hacer con ello? –Bakura empezó a alterarse y ponerse nervioso, la cara de tranquilidad que tenía Ryu sosteniendo una jeringa era más aterradora que un año en el reino de las sombras.

-¿Oh? ¿No te lo dije? El doctor me dijo que en cuanto te levantaras te diese tu medicina –su voz sonaba agradable pero sus intenciones malignas. ¿Qué le había pasado al ángel en su ausencia? ¡Había creado a un demonio! –Pero podemos negociarlo ¿No te parece? –sonrió de oreja a oreja -¿Qué tal si me cuentas que pasó?

Además ahora era chantajista, sin duda había subestimado por completo a ese niño. Por primera vez Bakura sintió un escalofrío frente a ese ángel convertido ahora en un pequeño demonio, si no se cuidaba podría meterse en graves aprietos.

-Está bien, te lo diré ¡Pero mantén alejada esa jeringa de mi cuerpo! -¿Desde cuándo tenía tanto miedo a una simple jeringa? No lo sabía, pero su cuerpo empezaba a actuar por instinto.

Cerró los ojos, Ryu tomó asiento en la silla y esperó con paciencia a que el ladrón comenzara a hablar.

-La verdad no tengo muchos recuerdos de lo sucedido. Cuando fui –le constaba demasiado decir la palabra – derrotado por el faraón me perdí en la oscuridad y pensé que por fin podría mi alma descansar en paz pero continuaba vivo dentro de esa oscuridad ¿Por qué no podía cambiar? ¿Por qué no podía salir de ese lugar? Pensé que era mi castigo: permanecer encerrado en el reino de las sombras por toda la eternidad..

Ryu bajo un poco la mirada pensando en lo triste que debía sentirse el ladrón al haber estado encerrado en el reino de las sombras.

-Y de repente desperté, en un lugar distinto, un lugar que no era el reino de las sombras, estaba rodeado de agua, como si fuera algún tipo de bicho raro –empezó a cerrar los puños – había muchos científicos observándome y realizando pruebas extrañas en mi cuerpo, aunque no estoy seguro si era un cuerpo lo que tenía. No podía moverme ni hacer nada para evitar que me hicieran esas malditas pruebas. Todo es confuso puesto que no recuerdo los rostros de ellos, ni como logré salir de ese maldito infierno. Lo único que recuerdo es aferrarme a tratar de salir vivo de ahí, constantemente pensaba en el mundo exterior y cuando desperté ya estaba frente a tu casa.

Bakura había mentido un poco en el relato, en realidad se había aferrado a la imagen de Ryu todo el tiempo, y ese fue el motivo por el cual terminó ahí pero su orgullo le impedía decirle eso. Y era cierto que no recordaba los detalles de ese momento, pero si las terribles torturas que tuvo que soportar.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado –susurró Ryu y el albino abrió los ojos sorprendido pero el menor no dijo nada más, y cambió rápidamente de tema –Entonces _ellos _son los causantes de este nuevo problema ¿verdad? Lástima que no recuerdes mucho pero no te fuerces –se levantó rápidamente – Y más importante. No luches solo ¿entendido?

Bakura no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio desviando la mirada hacia la cama.

-Has lo que quieras, si sales herido no es mi problema.

Dijo y se envolvió en las sábanas para continuar descansando. Ryu sonrió divertido y guardó la jeringa –su mentira de que tenía que aplicar una medicina había funcionado después de todo.

Salió del cuarto y se giró a ver a Bakura –el cual aparentemente dormía de nuevo- con un rostro de preocupación y después cerró la puerta dispuesto a proteger el descanso del ladrón. Le preocupaba lo que le había dicho. ¿Científicos? ¿Por qué había científicos experimentando con Bakura? Eso cada vez le daba más escalofríos y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y su presentimiento se hizo más grande cuando alguien tocó la puerta.


End file.
